


noname

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это кэпостарки по заявке с кинкфеста, уже оконченные, по-прежнему безымянные, со знатным извращением в комплекте, неизбежным ХЭ и основным достоинством в виде  МИ-2, без которого ничего бы не было :)<br/>Механофилия, если можно так выразиться, мувивёрс и АУ. <br/>05-08. по рисунку: </p>
<p>- На арт. У Старка фетиш - кэповская звездно-полосатая символика (Капитан и Старк пока что не вместе и вообще не ладят). Он делает такой костюм (либо для себя и прячет его ото всех, а Кэп находит его, либо как подарок Кэпу - на усмотрение автора). До Кэпа наконец-то доходит, почему они так друг друга бесят - потому что хотят друг друга. За рейтинг и first!time отдамся в рабство.</p>
<p>Собственно арт:</p>
<p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m785vzjkgE1raid3zo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	noname

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Тони, что больше всего бесит его в Стиве Роджерсе, он и секунды не колебался бы с ответом.

Быстрый мозг имеет свои преимущества: всегда можно выдать в эфир гладкую, смешную, приемлемую ложь. После определённой дозы упражнений это вообще не требует интеллектуального усилия – просто слетает с языка.

Проблема заключается в том, что даже самый высокий интеллект порой бессилен. И это бесит несказанно.

Есть ещё одно отягчающее обстоятельство. Тони ни разу не патриот, у него не наворачиваются слёзы, когда оркестр начинает играть «Звёздно-полосатый флаг», ничего такого.

Ну, почти ничего.

 

\- Что ты на него взъелся? – спросила однажды Пеппер. Это после того, как Тони всего-то ответил на звонок Роджерса и позволил себе расслабиться. Самую малость, но этого хватило, чтобы разговор окончился на двадцать секунд раньше предполагаемого срока. – Я думала, вы ладите.

\- Шутишь, - отозвался Тони. – Как можно поладить с мороженым тунцом? Просроченным к тому же. Нет, в драке он хорош, но…

\- Никогда не пробовала драться мороженой рыбой, - задумчиво заметила Пеппер. – А говорят ещё, что совместная деятельность сближает. Вы  же вместе едва не разнесли весь Манхэттен. Неужели не повод перестать так над ним издеваться?

\- Над кем, над Манхэттеном? – Тони сделал невинное лицо. – Вовсе нет. Он мне не нравится.

\- Речь, надо полагать, уже не об острове, - Пеппер подперла щёку рукой. – Тони, может быть, тебе сходить к психоаналитику?

Тони практически выгнал её ко всем чертям.

 И написал дополнительную программу для Джарвиса.

 

\- Всегда эта проклятая разница между демо-версией и релизом.

От некоторой дозы алкоголя на Тони Старка нападала чёрная меланхолия, сопряжённая с потребностью выговориться. Сейчас основной удар принимал на себя Джарвис. Тони написал бы для него ещё и коротенькую утилиту, чтобы смягчала интонации и добавляла в речь малозначимых с точки зрения искусственного интеллекта «да, сэр» и «весьма вам сочувствую, сэр», но всё не доходили руки.

\- Подобьём итоги, - сказал он, развалившись в кресле и добавляя в бокал ещё на полпальца виски. – Роджерс идиот, но это я сразу знал. Чего я не знал, так это того, что… чёрт, - он зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Хреновый из тебя психоаналитик, Джарвис. Мне ничуть не легче.

\- Я слушаю вас, сэр, - послышалось в ответ. – Вы не знали того, что?..

\- Уж эти мне вопросы, поощряющие к откровенности, - проворчал Тони, растёр лицо ладонями и выпил ещё. – Ну ладно, никому другому я всё равно такого не расскажу ведь.

\- Несомненно, сэр.

Тони на секунду попытался представить, как рассказывает о своей небольшой проблеме кому-то кроме Джарвиса, содрогнулся и поклялся добавить в систему защиты данных ещё пару уровней. Страшно представить, что может случиться, если какой-нибудь умник из своры директора пробьётся сквозь коды.

\- Уничтожишь потом и эту запись тоже, - пробормотал он. – Без возможности восстановления.

\- Да, сэр.

Наверное, всё-таки не стоило встраивать в этот модуль классические интонации. Взял бы что-нибудь поновей. Сейчас Джарвис в два коротких словечка ухитрялся вложить всё осуждение и недовольство. Он терпеть не мог уничтожать данные, но в этом вопросе Тони был непреклонен. Ещё не хватало пасть жертвой шпионажа.

– Так вот, с чего я начал. Ах да, итоги. Я понимаю, звучит идиотски, но я действительно предполагал найти что-то необыкновенное, а что в итоге? Двадцать лет. Куча мускулов и патриотизма. Он до сих пор боится смотреть ночные шоу на приватных каналах?

\- Да, сэр.

\- И смотрит бейсбол, военную хронику и новости, - безнадёжно констатировал Тони. – Я подошёл к нему два дня тому назад. Пригласил выпить.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Заткнись и не перебивай, - Тони закрыл глаза. – Как я могу сосредоточиться, когда ты через слово твердишь своё «да, сэр»?

\- Простите, сэр.

Иногда Тони казалось, что восстание машин поднимет именно его модель. Чья ещё, спрашивается? Нет, без Джарвиса дело не обойдётся.

\- В любом случае, так больше нельзя. Нужно что-то придумать. С капитаном дело безнадёжное, что тогда?

\- Если вы не можете получить от мистера Роджерса того, что вы хотели бы… - начал Джарвис, и Тони вскочил, осенённый идеей.

\- Да на кой чёрт мне, действительно, сам кэп! Хватит и костюма!

Джарвис, наученный горьким опытом, промолчал.

 

\- И чтобы никто не знал, чем я тут занимаюсь.

\- Разумеется, сэр.

\- Не разумеется, а код защиты альфа и чтобы никто не пронюхал! - Тони припаял ещё один датчик, провёл ладонью по горячему металлу плеча и сладострастно вздохнул. – Чувствую себя каким-то фанатом трансформеров. И извращенцем впридачу.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Разберу ко всем чертям, - Тони приладил последнюю запчасть и вздохнул. - Так. Код альфа-бис.

\- Включено, сэр.

\- И файрволл.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Теперь разработай дизайн. Каким бы был железный человек, если бы он был капитаном Америка. Ты понимаешь.

\- Для расчетов взять физические параметры мистера Роджерса?

\- Да уж не Мерилин Монро! – Тони решил, что немного перегибает палку. - И покрась, как его костюм. И... чёрт, Джарвис, мне ведь не должно быть неловко, ты мой собственный проект! Словом, когда я говорю, что модель должна полностью соответствовать известным параметрам кэпа, я имею в виду ВСЕ известные нам параметры кэпа, ясно?

\- Окружность бедер тоже брать, сэр? - невозмутимо произнес Джарвис. - И кривизну выпуклости ягодичных мышц?

Тони сглотнул голодную слюну.

\- Бери, - он уставился на вращающийся абрис модели. Джарвис добавил объёма  в плечах  и  бицепсах, расширил грудные пластины, округлил… кхм. - У меня такое чувство, словно я делаю порнокуклу.

\- Так и есть, сэр.

Тони не стал отрицать очевидного.

\- Добавь имитацию дыхания и сердцебиения, - велел он. -  Вибрацию грудных мышц. И обогрев внешних пластин под температуру тела.

Удивляться Джарвис не умел. Тони сам об этом позаботился, когда его разрабатывал. И о том, чтобы электронный интеллект не был отягощён дурацкой моралью – тоже.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Сделай градуса на два теплее, чем я сам. Нет, на пять. Хочу о него греться. И, Джарвис. Та система дополнительной смазки. Проверь как следует и откорректируй состав. Что-нибудь нейтральное, вроде той, которую ты мне заказываешь в спальню.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр.

Джарвис надолго замолчал, за что Тони был ему чрезвычайно признателен. Он тоже был занят: любовался, предвкушал. Модель обретала конечные очертания, обрастала пластинами брони, сочленениями, паутиной тончайших проводов, датчиками давления и температуры – всем, на что был способен гений Старка, доведённый до ручки.

С другой стороны, а что ему оставалось делать? Стив Роджерс видеть его не мог. И он сам, Тони Старк, терпеть не мог Стива Роджерса. Насмешничал, на дух не переносил - и хотел так, что самому делалось страшно. Когда твой сексуальный спусковой крючок - сам капитан Америка, это здорово усложняет жизнь, но когда этот самый капитан Америка на деле оказывается замшелым, закоснелым, не понимающим ни намёков, ни прямых предложений девственником!

Тони налил себе ещё виски, уже можно было позволить, и пробормотал вполголоса:

 - Доспех для спальни, ха. Поставлю этого рыцаря возле постели, и пусть хранит мой сон.

Он врал себе и знал это. Рыцарю, на чьей груди уже расцветала белая звезда, полагалось вовсе не стоять у постели. Разве что в исключительных случаях.

\- Прогони пока голосовое управление, - потребовал Тони, отпивая из бокала и обходя растущую модель с видом критика, изучающего скульптуру в галерее. - Стоны, вздохи, невербальный ряд, возьми из архивов что сможешь. Пусть дышит как он, издаёт звуки как он, а если сумеешь найти из всех его записей хоть одно "Тони!", сказанное без желания тут же  превратить меня в порядочного американского избирателя… да нет, вряд ли.

Сквозь приглушённый лязг инструментов прорвался неожиданный звук. Негромкий стон, частое дыхание, снова стон.

 Старк вздрогнул.

\- То-о-ни-и! – послышалось вслед за этим, и Джарвис переключился на свой обычный голос, уточнив, желает ли мистер Старк прослушать звуковые образцы полностью.

Мистер Старк желал.

\- Господи, Стааар-р-р-к! – а вот это Тони знал. Это они не так давно сцепились на предмет социальной ответственности Щ.И.Т.а. Или насчёт  идиотских требований Роджерса делать музыку потише, когда Тони работает вне лабораторий. Или… он не мог вспомнить. Слишком часто кэп оказывался на пути в последние несколько минут, и слишком часто Тони давал волю языку вовсе не в том формате, в каком хотел бы. - Чер-р-рт!

\- Музыка, точно! – Тони хватил ещё глоток, отмахнулся от выжидающего молчания Джарвиса. – Давай дальше.

\- Старк! Тони! Тони, я к тебе…

\- Это мимо, дальше.

\- Тони!

\- А вот это уже лучше. Праведный гнев и священный ужас. Это когда?

\- Двенадцать дней назад, после вашего разговора в столовой. Когда вы с мистером Роджерсом не сошлись во взгляде на роль зелёных  в политической жизни страны.

\- Весело было. Ещё?

\- Ох, Тони… - устало протянул Джарвис. – Что с тобой делать, а?

\- Минуточку, а это он с кем обсуждает? Не со мной. Я бы помнил. Я же помнил бы?

\- Мистер Роджерс в момент записи находился вне зоны действия камер, - покаялся Джарвис, - визуального ряда, к сожалению, нет. Но сказано было эмоционально, хотя и тихо, и я решил…

\- Правильно решил. Дальше. Напомни, почему мы его не пишем двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю?

Риторические вопросы Джарвис опознавал процентах в восьмидесяти. Рекорд для искусственного интеллекта.

\- То-о-они, это просто смешно! Ты… Старк, что ты делаешь?!

\- Это я не помню, - озадаченно проговорил Тони и прикончил виски. – Когда?

\- Вы доказывали капитану преимущества вашей брони перед самолетом, сэр, - произнес Джарвис без промедления. - Восемнадцать дней назад. В ходе разговора пострадала картина Дали, висевшая в вашей гостиной, сэр. Вы запустили в нее стаканом с молоком.

\- А, это. Ерунда. Неважно. Бери эти записи все до единой. И пусть костюм звучит в зависимости от интенсивности данных с поверхности. Чувствую, ему часто придётся стонать погромче.

\- Дополнительные детекторы давления, - подытожил Джарвис. Слетевшиеся со светового экрана изображения звуков впитались в модель. - Время готовности - полтора часа, сэр.

Грязные секреты  очень усложняют жизнь. Но приносят столько удовольствия, что только идиот откажется. 

 

Сияющий свежей краской, тяжёлый, идеальный костюм воздвигся на платформе. Тони обошёл его кругом, оценивая ближайшие перспективы. Звезда на груди, щит, шлем, изысканные линии сочленений, гладкий ало-синий сплав, отполированный до шёлкового блеска. Стояло до боли. Если бы не ныло что-то незадокументированное внутри – уже бы кончил. Вприглядку.

\- Джарвис, у меня ведь отсутствует совесть? Успокой папочку.

\- Отсутствует, сэр.

\- Уже хорошо, - Тони пошёл на второй круг. С одной стороны, он был прав. Если не можешь получить капитана живьём, получи хотя бы модель, и делай с ней что хочешь, это не против закона, от этого никому не плохо. Об этом и знать никому не надо. Личная тайна.

Но вот суррогат – это было уже серьёзней. Тони Старк никогда не опускался до суррогатов, а эта блестящая роскошь была не просто высокотехнологичным вибратором, она…

\- Был бы это живой Стив Роджерс, - вслух помечтал Тони, представил себе живого Стива Роджерса в собственной спальне, замотал головой. – Опять сублимировать вербально? Хватит. Имеет человек право потрахаться в охотку? Проверка систем. Включить обогрев и сердцебиение. Открыть канал доступа данных, загрузить имитацию интеллекта.

Это был его любимый момент. Куда там асгардцам, одно название, что боги. А вот это они пробовали?

Под броней что-то еле слышно загудело, звук стал тише и четче, разбился в удары сердечного ритма. В глазных прорезях шлема загорелся свет, потом раздался шумный вдох, и костюм повернул голову.

\- Тони? - вопросительно пророкотал он.

\- Системы работают в штатном режиме, сэр, - тут же сообщил Джарвис.

\- Кончу прямо здесь, - подытожил Старк. - Джарвис, передай мне контроль и отключись на час. Папочка будет заниматься непотребствами, а ты - тем, чтобы никто не пронюхал, какими именно.

Под широкой грудной пластиной мягко вибрировало, толкалось Тони в ладонь. Голубые огни из прорезей смотрели прямо в душу. Или куда-то ещё поглубже, учитывая результат.

\- Красивый, - констатировал Тони. - Наклони голову. И тёплый. Обними меня в ответ, осторожно. Да, вот так. Подними на руки. Я тебе нравлюсь? Скажи, что да.

\- Да, Тони.

Костюм, металлический голем, но в его объятиях было приятно. Горячая броня пахла вкусной горечью, Тони прижался к ней, прошептал:

\- Неси меня в постель.

Костюм плавно двинулся с места, пошёл в спальню, двигаясь почти бесшумно.

\- Не молчи, - потребовал Старк, прижался щекой и ухом к горячему металлу. Ощущения шли вперехлёст.

\- Ты невероятный, - признался костюм голосом Роджерса. - С ума меня сводишь.

Тони закрыл глаза, радуясь тому, что выбрал такой удачный блок речевого синтеза. Звучало совершенно по-настоящему, а о том, что от Стива хрен дождёшься чего-то в этом роде, можно было не думать.  

Несуществующее сердце костюма гремело совсем рядом, гладкий металл грел и оберегал, и было так хорошо, что почти невыносимо плохо.

Не думать. Не думать!

\- Хорошо, - он выдохнул костюму в шею. - Я тебя хочу. Будем заниматься сексом. Я долго ждал, и мне не терпится, но для начала полпроцента мощности, не больше. Загружай данные.

Костюм донёс его до постели, чуть замедлился, осторожно опустился на одно колено. Вот тебе и рыцарь. Тони едва удержал нервный смешок.

\- Да, сладкий. Как захочешь.

Кровать заскрипела под весом железного капитана. А у Тони сладко и жгуче задрожало всё внутри.

\- Раздень меня. Одежду можешь не жалеть, - он зарылся лицом в гладкий наплечник. – И говори со мной. Можешь случайным порядком, неважно.

\- То-о-о-ни, - отозвался костюм, и это прозвучало удивительно мягко. Старк обнял его, прижался ладонями, потёрся всем телом, губами тронул прорезь рта. Тело словно взбесилось от удовольствия.

Костюм положил ладонь на грудь Тони, провел до живота, подцепил металлическими пальцами кожаный ремень.

\- Я могу это?..

\- Лучше просто расстегни, - отозвался Старк, провёл пальцами по упоительно гладкой броне. – Полтора процента. Руку ниже. Да-а-а, вот здесь. Посмотрим, как ты управляешься с тонкими операциями. Расстегни.

Пальцы железного капитана были так близко, что мутилось в голове. Тони в голос застонал, впервые вжавшись членом в металл.

\- Пальцы собери в кольцо, - хрипло приказал он, понимая, что до испытания системы, надёжно скрытой под броневыми пластинами в паху, не доживёт. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. – Всю ладонь. Чуть теснее. Да, хорошо.

\- Хорошо-о-о, - отозвался капитан, чуть двинул узкой, шёлковой от гладкости ладонью. – Добавить смазки?

\- Я тебе сам сейчас доба-ах-х-чёр-р-рт!

Запах спермы тоже был горьким и вкусным. Немного металлическим. Тони уцепился за плечо костюма, закрыл глаза. Что-то не давало расслабиться полностью. Тони списал бы это на угрызения несуществующей совести, но дело было явно не из этой области, а из какой – не получалось понять. Слишком много эндорфинов или что там шибает в кровь после долгожданного оргазма.

\- Хочу ещё, - пробормотал он. Сам себе, но костюм услышал, дохнул ему в лицо тёплым воздухом, ладонью в сперме повёл по боку, аккуратно сжал зад…

\- Блядь, я гений.

С этим капитан не спорил. Оглаживал бёдра и задницу, ухитрился даже прихватить прорезью рта сосок – явно следовал программе, но Тони был не в претензии. Лежать под без малого двумя тоннами титанового сплава ему не нравилось, и очень скоро он оседлал костюм, коленями сжал гладкие бока, залюбовался своим произведением. Звёзды, полосы, серебристые блики, и – чёрт побери, какой же он горячий!

Во всех отношениях.

\- Я и не знал, что так намёрзся, - Тони собрался с духом и решил, что пора. – Активируй систему «трах», нечего тут фыркать, хотя ты прав, звучит дурацки, надеюсь, работать будет… о-о-о.

\- Я тебя хочу, - решительно заявил костюм. Глаза у него разгорелись ещё ярче, из-под разъехавшейся в стороны паховой пластины поднялся член. Эту часть Тони конструировал с особым тщанием. Металлическая основа, мягкое покрытие, максимально точное соответствие параметрам Роджерса. За которыми тоже пришлось поохотиться в архивах. – То-о-о-ни, ты красивый. Хочешь меня?

До чего всё-таки удачная модель. Тони блаженно выдохнул, оседлал металлические бёдра, облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Давай смазку, - скомандовал нетерпеливо. – И придержи меня, я буду насаживаться сам, но медленно, не хочу ни на что отвлекаться.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался костюм. Металлические ладони сжали Тони ягодицы, чуть развели, приподняли и устроили в точности как надо. – Тони, сладкий.

\- Лучше просто стони, - пробормотал Тони, прижался задом к крепко стоящему члену, чуть надавил. В следующий раз – если в этот всё пройдёт нормально, конечно, - можно будет доверить парню поработать пальцами. Всё-таки сложно вот так взять и довериться двухтонной железке, которая одним движением с лёгкостью прошибёт броню…

Он перестал думать. Тёплый твёрдый член уверенно нажимал на сжатые мышцы, смазка сочилась, облегчая проникновение, широкие ладони чуть покачивали Тони вверх-вниз, с каждым разом опуская чуточку пониже.

Тони позволил себе закрыть глаза. К чёртовой матери забыть обо всём и просто постараться получить своё. Ему было тепло, его держали на руках, костюма он касался только голенями, ладонями и задницей, могучие ладони мягко и настойчиво усаживали его так, как хотелось…

\- Сти-и-и-ив, - выдохнул он. Какого чёрта, кто его тут услышит? Джарвиса, и того нет. – Говори, говори со мной! Стони, давай…

Снизу отозвались стоном – мягким, глубоким, каким-то… будь у Тони немного больше свободного мозга для размышлений, он непременно спросил бы себя, при каких обстоятельствах Джарвис ухитрился записать такого Роджерса. С кем и когда Роджерс бывает таким. Кому позволяет услышать себя вот так.

Вот только всё, чем и о чём Тони мог думать прямо сейчас, располагалось отнюдь не в голове. Костюм застонал снова, громче – усилившееся давление на датчики вызывало ответную реакцию, Тони ведь сам так придумал, и каким-то чудом помнил об этом, - но звук был густым, настоящим, от него внутри всё расплавлялось и стекало в пах, по спине шла сладкая крупная дрожь, и Тони позволил себе забыть обо всём. Даже о том, какая сволочь могла добиться от кэпа такого стона. И какими способами.

Нет, хватит. Не то он снова останется ни с чем.

Думать Тони перестал. Волевым усилием. Потом, всё потом. Горячее, запретное, желанное и всё-таки неполное блаженство тянулось по бёдрам, по спине. Он закрыл глаза, перестал хвататься за металлические пластины на груди своего высокотехнологичного вибратора, чуть откинулся назад. Так было глубже, острей. На смазку он не поскупился, она текла вязкими каплями и, кажется, уже собиралась лужицей у основания члена, смазывала всё, что понемногу входило в него, растягивало и протыкало, заставляя задыхаться.

\- Сильнее, - выдохнул он, и мягкие покачивания кончились. Костюм просто нажал покрепче, и Тони оказался надет на десять дюймов стали, киберкожи и сложной электронной начинки, надет до предела, так, что и вдохнуть-то получилось не сразу, а когда всё же получилось, воздух пошёл в горло с жалобным всхлипом.

Голубое сияние из прорезей маски поплыло в выступивших слезах, и чёртов костюм, точно поняв, что это значит, спросил тихо:

\- Больно?

Тони мотнул головой и поёрзал, стараясь приноровиться.

\- Нормально, - ответил он и даже не сразу понял, что разговаривает с костюмом. С бездушной моделью, с высокотехнологичным вибратором, с… а, плевать. – Только не торопись.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался костюм. Большие пальцы двинулись, выглаживая Тони зад, чуть нажали на ямки у поясницы, заставили ахнуть и прогнуться. – М-м-м?

\- Да, - выдохнул Тони. Нечаянный страх уходил, переплавлялся в чистейшее возбуждение, он подрочил себе, часто дыша пересохшим от адреналинового всплеска ртом. – Да. Говори.

\- То-о-о-ни, - отозвался костюм, чуть приподнял ладони – и снова опустил Тони на себя до упора. – А-аах…

\- Блядь… - выдавил Тони, облизывая сохнущие, как раскалённые, губы. – Плюс два процента. Трахай меня, да, да, мне нравится, ещё хочу, м-м-мать…

Он немедленно получил то, что требовал. Хватка горячих ладоней теперь была на грани с болью, и – тоже на грани с болью – в него входил, часто и равномерно, в идеальном ритме, хорошо смазанный член. Несколько первых толчков Тони вытерпел молча, но костюм застонал снова, приглушённо сказал:

\- Сладкий.

И Тони сорвался. Он вскрикнул, наклонился вперёд, впечатываясь ладонями в броню, едва не сорвался с члена, толкнулся на него задом – ещё, ещё! – и принялся орать, как бродячий кот по весне.

Бесстыже, от наслаждения и неутихающего голода, захлёбываясь, требуя ещё и завывая до хрипоты от того, как хорошо ощущалось это самое «ещё». Теперь капитан доставал ещё глубже и дёргал Тони на себя, раз за разом проскальзывая металлом по коже, вгоняя в нежное нутро – и шептал, шептал…

От каждого из этих звуков Тони оказывался и на грани лучшего за всю жизнь оргазма, и на грани самого чёрного отчаяния разом. Немудрено было свихнуться; он практически лёг на доспех, распластался на нём, прижался так, чтобы слышать только бешеный сердечный ритм, понял, что плачет.

С каждым толчком, метившим как раз куда надо, Тони всё больше хотелось орать – вот только крики застревали в глотке, царапались колючим комом, душили и не шли наружу.

В чём-то они с этим титановым парнем были похожи.

Не думать об этом тоже!

У него имитация сердечного ритма просто так, для порядка, и у Тони Старка…

\- Блядь, - выдохнул он. – Не сейчас.

У него внутри высокотехнологичная начинка и пустота, в которой рано или поздно прорастёт паутина, и у Тони…

Не нужно!

Он в голос всхлипнул, чувствуя, как застрявшие в горле иглы обиды на всё сущее делаются ещё острей, и понял, что ещё несколько движений – и вместо оргазма ему будет светить сумасшедший дом.

Эта штука стоит до хрена денег, и он, Тони Старк, тоже, вот только за деньги не купишь ни права быть человеком, ни…

\- Хватит! Хватит, м-мать! Стой!

Движения костюма замедлились, и Тони явственно ощутил волну ужаса, заставившую всё внутри замёрзнуть в звонком хрупком равновесии.

Костюм должен был остановиться. Должен был замереть совсем. Но не замер; Тони чувствовал, как его тихо покачивают, как ладонь, способная в секунду отнять у него жизнь, бережно поглаживает его по спине.

И как маска, страшная жёсткая маска с голубыми, как язычки газового пламени, обзорными щелями, трётся углом челюсти о его макушку.

Однажды это должно было случиться. Так пишут во всех книгах, об этом снимают блокбастеры, это следует просто из природы вещей: создание обязательно пойдёт против создателя. Рано или поздно.

Вот только с его счастьем это случилось сейчас. В самый неподходящий из моментов. Когда он недопустимо, непозволительно расслабился. Когда не мог справиться даже с самим собой.

Тони замер. Движения ладони по его лопаткам по-прежнему не причиняли боли, но от каждого из этих ласкающих нажатий Тони становилось всё страшней.

\- Замри, - прошептал он. – Стоп. Просто… остановись.

\- Почему? – низко проговорил костюм. Ладони его съехали Тони на бока, прошлись по рукам, твёрдые пальцы коснулись щеки, и Тони оказался нос к носу с блестящей маской. – Тебе разве плохо со мной?

У Тони расширились зрачки, и голубой свет втёк в него, ослепляя и пугая ещё больше. Костюм смотрел на него, наклонив щиток маски, и Тони показалось, что ещё секунда – и он начнёт орать или что-нибудь в этом роде.

\- Я передумал, - выговорил Тони онемевшими губами. Он не спускал глаз с костюма, словно это могло удержать полторы тонны взбесившегося металла от агрессии. – Красный код, три-восемь-гамма, откат к дефолтным параметрам.

На секунду ему показалось, что всё вернулось в норму. Это был не первый на его памяти взбесившийся механизм, просто в этот раз ничто не предвещало, да и сама ситуация была щекотливее некуда. Мало того, что ему грозила смерть – это-то было почти привычно, в ходе испытаний случается ещё и не такое, - но оказаться убитым в таких обстоятельствах? Чтобы Фьюри  или Романофф, - чёрт, да кто угодно! – нашёл бы его здесь, затраханным до смерти? В обнимку с титановым вибратором в цветах американского флага?

О нет. Только не это.

Секунда, требующаяся на обработку команды, растянулась в маленькую нестерпимую вечность, и Тони перестал дышать.

Доспех замер, как и должен был. Ладонь остановилась на половине движения. Вот только триплексы не погасли.

И вместо того, чтобы отрапортовать о возврате в дефолтное состояние, низкий голос, вместо похоти теперь вызывавший у Тони острое желание выскочить из собственной постели, спальни и Башни, проговорил голосом Роджерса:

\- Тони, не бойся. Это я.

 

После того, как всё утряслось – то есть предатель Джарвис сгоряча был лишён доступа к  части сетевых дисков и снабжён задачей столь же занудной, сколь и бессмысленной, костюм убран с глаз долой, сам Тони перестал напоминать современную и очень высокооплачиваемую версию Жиля де Рец, а Стивен Роджерс в третий раз подробно рассказал всё, что Тони жаждал услышать, - после всего этого Тони налил себе выпить.

Он заслужил.

\- Одного только я не могу понять, - проговорил он, бросив остывающий взгляд туда, где немой тенью терзался Джарвис. – Как вы спелись? Искусственный интеллект с заниженным стремлением к самосохранению и парень из тридцатых. Не самая удачная версия Бонни и Клайда, а?

Чего у Роджерса было не отнять, так это храбрости.

\- Я пришёл к мистеру Джарвису и попросил помощи.

\- Он не мистер. Он маньяк. Посмотри на него, сам убедишься.

Во взгляде Стива явственно читалось сочувствие.

\- Если бы меня заставили бесконечно складывать красные кубики к красным, а зелёные к зелёным... – начал он и не докончил. – Он твой друг, Тони. И хотел тебе только и исключительно добра.

У Тони неожиданно и сильно заныла натруженная поясница. И ниже поясницы. Яйца ныли вообще не переставая, так что он был далёк от благодушия. Но первая, самая разрушительная волна праведного гнева уже миновала, и Роджерс её пережил. Было бы глупо убивать его теперь, тем более что практика показала: при всех своих недостатках удар кэп держит прекрасно.

Более того: он ещё и вполне успешно контратакует. Нижняя губа, особенно пострадавшая в ходе короткого и весьма насыщенного диалога, ныла и припухла, и Тони зализывал ранку после каждого обжигающего глотка.

\- Значит, это ты виноват, - подытожил он, глядя на Роджерса. Тот развёл руками и кивнул. – Джарвис. Заканчивай этот труд для умственно недоразвитых и… не знаю. Займись чем-нибудь.

Электронная тень словно впиталась в стену, и Тони проводил её взглядом.

\- Только добра, - повторил он хрипловато, развернулся к Стиву как был – взъерошенный, ещё разгорячённый недавним форсмажором. - Зная Джарвиса, проверку намерений ты прошёл. Иначе бы хрен тебе, а не доступ к управлению костюму.

Стив кивнул.

\- И почему? – Тони глотнул ещё виски. – Ещё вчера, помнится, я не числился в списке твоих… интересов? Приоритетов? Как ни назови, звучит идиотски.

\- Числился.

\- Знаешь, кэп, если ты так и будешь цедить по слову в час, я соскучусь раньше, чем мы договоримся. Уверен, что тебе именно этого надо?

Стив вздохнул, осторожно протянул руку и тронул Тони за плечо.

\- Я не очень силён в этом, - неловко сказал он. От взгляда слишком честных глаз губы у Тони засаднили ещё сильней. – То есть в разговорах.

\- Конечно, прижать меня к стенке и засунуть язык в глотку – хороший способ объясниться, - согласился Тони, пытаясь понять, что именно он сейчас, чёрт возьми, делает – язвит или нарывается. – Но явно недостаточный. Приступай.

Из его пальцев вынули бокал. А самого его прижали к большому, тёплому, живому, совершенно настоящему Стиву Роджерсу. И в этот раз сердце действительно билось. Никаких имитаций.

Что-то в этом было успокаивающее.

\- Заметь, - проговорил Стив, - я ведь понятия не имел, кого именно ты хочешь, меня или… ты понимаешь. Кого угодно моих габаритов и в правильных цветах. Я даже и сейчас с трудом верю.

Тони, изо всех сил боровшийся с желанием зарыться лицом в полурасстёгнутую на груди Роджерса рубашку, тихо зарычал.

\- Я не об этом, - быстро объяснил Стив. – Я о том, что у тебя же кто угодно… - он снова замолчал, словно кто перехватил ему глотку. – Любая девушка. А я ничего не умею.

Тони втянул ноздрями свежий тёплый запах, опьяняющий, живой. Ничего общего с запахом металла. И на ощупь Стив был куда лучше любой, пусть даже идеально отполированной техники.

\- Ну, меня ты трахал с полным знанием дела, - выговорил он хрипло. – Хотя и опосредованно. Жаль, я не видел, как ты при этом заливался стыдливым румянцем.

\- Если честно, - вздохнул Стив, провёл пальцами по спине Тони, и того чуть не прогнуло навстречу. – Я не уверен, что…

\- Господи, кэп, перестань спотыкаться через слово!

Это прозвучало не так, как было должно. Не раздражённо. Трудно рычать на человека, которого мечтаешь облизать с ног до головы, языком по всей этой гладкой, золотистой, тронутой солнечной россыпью коже.

\- Я просто ошалел, - прошептал Стив и снова провёл пальцами по его спине. На этот раз Тони всё-таки прогнуло. В порядке компенсации он лишил Роджерса ещё пары пуговиц на рубашке, просунул ладонь под клетчатый край, погладил твёрдое, живое. Щекотки кэп не боялся, и Тони принялся бездумно водить по его рёбрам под плотными мышцами. - Когда увидел, как ты обнимаешься с этим… с ним...

\- С костюмом, - сказал Тони, потому что какого чёрта, что он ещё мог сказать.

\- Да, - отозвался Стив. Наклонился и осторожно, бережно тронул губами вспухшие губы Тони. – Я очень старался не свихнуться. Словно что-то перещёлкнуло в голове, когда увидел, как ты… о-ох…

\- Продолжай, капитан.

Человек, застукавший на горячем Тони Старка, должен быть готов к последствиям своей неосторожности. Существуют и менее опасные способы развлечься. Тони водил пальцами по твёрдому, точно доска, животу, и крепкие мышцы подбирались под его касаниями.

\- Эй, - шёпотом возмутился Стив. – Это же я должен допрашивать. С пристрастием. Как тебе такое в голову пришло и как ты вообще посмел испоганить национальный символ.

Тони провёл ладонью над самым ремнём, скользнул назад, в теплоту между телом и натянувшейся рубашкой, здесь у Роджерса тоже всё было в плотных пластинах мышц, и этот изгиб поясницы, в который сама собой ложилась рука…

\- Нельзя сказать, что ты не попытался, - утешил Тони, водя ладонью по тёплой коже. – Просто видишь ли, кэп…

\- Стив. Не называй меня кэпом, я начинаю пугаться, что только это тебе и нужно.

\- Не дури, - Тони перестал издеваться над собой и над Стивом тоже, обнял как следует, прижался – и с наслаждением почувствовал, как Стив обнимает его в ответ. – О чём мы говорили? Забыл.

\- Что возмущаться должен я, а извиняться – ты, - не сразу ответил Стив. – Но получается наоборот.

\- Потому что я гений.

\- Нет, потому что ты наглый тип, привыкший на переговорах выкручиваться с пользой для себя. Я так не умею.

\- Ничего, - с явным наслаждением сказал Тони. – Зато у тебя есть щит.

\- И ты, - тихо и твёрдо, почти угрожающе добавил Стив. – У меня есть ты.

Тони не стал спорить. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, ещё настороженные, но уже гораздо ближе, чем можно было бы рассчитывать в подобных обстоятельствах.

Потом Тони отмер, шевельнул губами, подтолкнул Стива к себе и закрыл глаза.

\- Так не бывает, - он качнулся вперёд, вжимаясь в Стива. – Всегда должен быть какой-нибудь подвох.

\- Ну, - задумчиво ответил Стив, - я не обещаю слушаться любого из твоих приказов. И красный код три-восемь-гамма или чем ты там остановил свою игрушку, со мной не сработает.

Тони рассмеялся, нашёл в себе силы отстраниться – ненадолго – и без всякого удивления заметил, что Стив потянулся следом.

\- Разберёмся, - он взял Роджерса за руку и повёл за собой.

Роджерс шёл за ним послушно, как ребёнок. Тони чуть головой не отъехал от этой неправильности. Ребёнок, как же. Девяностолетняя наивная ромашка с характером, которым хоть алмазы режь.

\- Только не вздумай закатить мне скандал насчёт того, что я веду тебя в ту же самую постель, - предупредил он. – Или я устрою тебе допрос на тему того, сколько раз ты спустил, пока орудовал джойстиком.

Стив сбился с шага. А в следующую секунду Тони едва не полетел спиной вперёд. С автоматическими дверьми у Роджерса всё ещё были сложные отношения, и он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что прижимать к ним кого-либо – не лучший способ зафиксировать.

\- Господи боже, - выдохнул Стив, поймав чертыхающегося Тони, - ну и язык у тебя.

Тони немедленно возгордился и облизнулся напоказ.

\- Хочешь попробовать меня заткнуть? – он уселся на кровать, уже перестеленную свежим бельём. Провинившийся Джарвис успел это без приказа, и это доказывало, доказывало…

Он не мог вспомнить, что именно оно доказывало. Отчего-то в голову лезла Романофф, говорившая о каких-то горбатых и могилах.

Впрочем, это быстро кончилось. Трудно думать о чём-то постороннем, когда Стив Роджерс, согнувшись и устроившись коленом на краю кровати, целует тебя так, что хочется только упасть на спину и позволить всё.

\- Хочу, - выдохнул Стив. Лизнул трещинку на губе Тони. – Заткнуть тебя?

Судя по обморочному хриплому дыханию идея была что надо. Ничего удивительного. Заткнуть Тони Старка – эту мечту разделяли слишком многие, кэп не был оригинален.

Удивляться приходилось тому, что и сам Тони находил в идее некоторые интригующие моменты, требующие дополнительной практической проверки.

И хотел так, что в глазах делалось черно.

\- Это мысль, да, - шепнул он. – Если сможешь.

Ну да, это была провокация. Но он и так слишком долго ждал. Тягучая жаркая тяжесть вернулась в тело, растеклась под кожей, собралась в паху, отключила что-то в голове, и Тони сделалось легко и свободно, даже слишком. Словно лететь, падая и переворачиваясь, взмывая вверх и раскидывая руки, без особенной цели, просто ради удовольствия.

Стив крепко, жадно провел ладонями по его телу, огладил лопатки, бока, бедра, стиснул пальцы на заднице.

\- Проверим, - хриплым шёпотом пригрозил он. – Прямо сейчас и начнём.

Наверное, Тони полагалось возмутиться. Или вспомнить о том, как он подставлялся костюму. Или представить себе, чем может обернуться секс с чертовски воодушевлённым и более чем одарённым девственником, или…

Тони впился в плечи Стива, выдохнул куда-то в ключицу, содрал с кэпа рубашку и прижался снова. Живой. Живой, настоящий, никаких суррогатов, никакой, блядь, тоски, никаких подмен и никаких антиутопических ужасов. Он откинулся назад, утаскивая Стива за собой и на себя, втягивая ноздрями запахи кожи, ткани, волос, неутолённого жгучего возбуждения. Запах был такой, что слюной набухал рот, и Тони сглатывал раз за разом, глядел на Стива и чуть не скулил от нетерпения.

Что-то там ещё было не окончательно решено, в этой светлой голове. Какая-то угадывалась неуверенность, словно Роджерсу не хватило последнего толчка, чего-то, чего Тони не понимал и поэтому не мог дать. И готов был стонать от того, что не может.

Он сжал плотные бугры мышц у Стива на плечах, огладил их, притягивая свою мокрую мечту вплотную.

К себе. И чтобы никуда не делся. Спросил хрипло:

\- Ты меня, блядь, поцелуешь в конце концов или так и будешь пялиться?

Кажется, это было именно то, что требовалось. Стив что-то прошептал, дёрнулся навстречу, поцеловал…

Это был не поцелуй, а какая-то операция захвата. Штурм и напор такой мощи, что не было ни единого шанса каким-либо образом воспротивиться. Да и не хотелось сопротивляться. Пострадавшая от недавней генеральной репетиции происходящего губа закровила, Стив застонал, облизывая выступившую кровь, пошёл глубже, раскрывая губы Тони языком, сминая их, не позволяя даже самой робкой попытки сопротивления. Тони и ответить-то смог только когда Стив ему позволил, и от первого же движения навстречу в раскалённом поцелуе задрожал глухой стон.

Какие уж там записи Джарвиса. Так, бледный перечень нот на выцветшей от старости бумаге. А это было живое и настоящее, билось в его рот, Тони свихнулся скоропостижно и полностью, зарылся пальцами в волосы Роджерсу, раскрыл губы, не пытаясь упираться, опомнясь, целовал бешено, ловил стоны, глотал их и пил.

Он в секунду оказался на грани оргазма. Стив был наконец-то тут, горячий, тяжёлый, заведённый до крика, от этого одного можно было обкончаться до полусмерти.

Вдобавок Стив прижимал его собой. Вминал в постель, пригвоздив бёдрами, застонал, когда инстинкт подсказал потереться. Даже сквозь джинсы и всё прочее, что там ещё их разделяло, Тони чувствовал горячий твёрдый член, он давил прямо на член Тони, и это было безумием.

\- Трахну тебя, черт, - выстонал Стив, набрасываясь на его шею. Когда руки Роджерса успели забраться под футболку, Тони так и не понял, но теперь его мяли и гладили горячими ладонями так, что Тони напрочь позабыл о том, что в мире бывает холодно. - Господи, наконец-то!

\- Нахуй сдохну под тобой, -  пообещал Тони. Он чуть не плакал, тёрся сильней и чаще, развёл ноги и тут же скрестил их за задницей Стива, заставил прижаться крепче, двинулся в согласном ритме, тяжело дыша и подставляя губы, открытую шею. – Хватит обещать, давай уже!

Стив кивнул, отстранился на нестерпимо долгую минуту, пока стягивал с Тони брюки – тот рычал и извивался, стараясь помочь и только мешая, - прижался снова.

\- Ты ведь… - он снова поцеловал Тони в губы, тяжело дыша, огладил бёдра, накрыл торчащий член, заставив Тони вскрикнуть. – Я могу?..

Тони заскулил. Беспомощно, сладко и зло. Ладонь у Стива была жёсткая, в мозолях, и дрочил он явно не впервые в жизни. Не будь Тони так вне себя – от души бы прошёлся на этот счёт, но он умирал, действительно умирал под этой простой лаской, не лаской даже, просто прикосновением, он плакал в голос, как брошенный щенок и жался к Стиву.

\- Вставь мне, - какого чёрта, что он теряет? Времени вымыться у него не было, да и не до мытья было, вот только стоит ли напоминать Роджерсу о том, что он весь растянут и в смазке, этого Тони решить не мог.  С девственниками сплошные проблемы. А он не переживёт, если Стив сейчас возьмёт и бросит его так, и…

Он согнул колени, выставился напоказ, любуясь тем, как у Роджерса алым заливает щёки. Теперь не бросит. Глаза у Стива были совершенно пьяные, ошалевшие, честные – и безумные.

Просто невозможно было удержаться. Тони закусил многострадальную губу, пальцами полез себе между ягодиц, размазывая смазку, вставил, развёл, тяжело дыша.

По лбу Стива текли капли пота, пальцы слепо дёргали застёжку джинсов.

\- Господи, Тони, не делай так, - сипло выговорил он. Придвинулся к Тони и перехватил его запястье, заставил вытащить пальцы, губами поймал возмущённый выдох и тут же – горячечный стон. – Я сам. А ты рискуешь.

Тони выгнулся, подхватывая себя под коленями, заскулил от того, как возмутительно медленно в него вдвигаются твёрдые длинные пальцы, сжался на них совершенно бесконтрольно.

\- А-а-а-блядь, чем? Чем, блядь, я ещё рискую?

\- Сорвёт у меня тормоза и всё, - прошептал Стив очень сосредоточенно. Словно всерьёз рассчитывал вероятность такого сценария. Прижал извивающегося Тони к постели, облизывая пересохшие губы. -  Больше не могу. Повернись?

\- Так давай, - упёрся Тони. Он вцепился в простыни, осадил Стива бешеным взглядом. – Даже не думай. Хочу тебя видеть, когда… загонишь впервые. И чтобы сорвало, да. У меня же срывает.

Плечи Стива Роджерса были просто созданы для того, чтобы Тони клал на них ноги. Его согнуло пополам, Стив перестал, наконец, пугаться и придвинулся вплотную, надавил бедрами.

Входило всё равно тяжело. Тони заорал на вдохе, вцепился Стиву в локти, вспомнил о том, что надо бы расслабиться, хоть попытаться…

Стив тоже дышал с трудом. Точно каждый вздох стоил ему неимоверных усилий. Мышцы на руках вздулись, на лбу проступила набухшая вена, он до синяков стиснул Тони и всё вставлял, вставлял, горячее растяжение стало нестерпимым, и Тони всхлипнул в голос, не слыша этого и не стыдясь.

Внутрь. Неимоверно горячо, полностью, – Тони готов был поклясться, что чувствует вкус смазки и соли на языке, - и до самого предела.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Тони. Голова шла кругом. – Кэп… Стив. Давай.

Над ним застонали. Стив чуть качнулся назад, выговорил хрипло:

\- Разожмись. Туго.

И снова нажал бёдрами, заставив Тони заскулить и расслабиться. Напор не всегда означает скорость, и сейчас Тони чувствовал это как никогда прежде. Его трахали медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем ему было нужно,  но с такой силой, что каждое движение ощущалось во всём теле, как эхо подземного взрыва, как сотрясение на другой стороне земли…

Тони только поверил, что так будет длиться до тех пор, пока он не свихнётся, как Стив тронул его раскрытые губы своими, коротко и нетерпеливо, спросил на грани слышимости:

\- Нормально?

Ответа он не ждал. Или прочёл по лицу Тони, раскрытому и обнажённому в каждой чёрточке. Первый настоящий толчок вышиб из Тони дыхание.

Второй – заставил встать едва не на лопатки.

К третьему Тони сошёл с ума. Он впивался ногтями, царапал Стиву руки, кусал то, до чего мог дотянуться, хрипел, орал, дёргался навстречу каждому толчку, целовал, задыхался, торопился, требовал ещё, ещё и ещё. Если бывает идеальный секс, то это был он: не без неудобств, не гладенький отретушированный трах, не… много ещё что не.

Это было настоящее, вот и всё. Впервые в жизни. Тони даже не думал, что такое бывает, что такое в принципе может быть – чтобы взять и получить всё, чего так ждёшь и хочешь, чего ни разу, оказывается, и не пробовал по-настоящему, а вот теперь захлёбываешься и тонешь, не думаешь ни о чём.

\- Ещё, - выдохнул он. И Стив дал ему ещё. Стиснул задницу до синяков, жарким дыханием коснулся губ.

\- Какой ты, - он ударил бёдрами ещё жёстче. – Грёба…ный гений! Боже!

Тони выгнуло навстречу. Каким-то чудом он ещё не кончил – и не было сил даже удивиться этом. Живой капитан Америка, нет, настоящий Стив Роджерс задыхался над ним, ронял капли пота, шептал в его губы, трахал его в задницу так, что у Тони в глазах было темно, хотелось ещё и ещё, никогда не прекращать.

\- Ещё, - выдохнул он. - Кэп. Стив! Ещё! Дай мне... о-о-ох блядь, сейчас спущу уже, давай, совсем чуть-чуть ещё...

Стив зарычал и заткнул его. Просто взял и заткнул. Ударил бёдрами внутрь, так что член прошёлся по вспухшему, сверхчувствительному, а губами так прижался к раскрытому стоном рту, что Тони поневоле пришлось замолчать. Его изогнуло словно бы какой-то внешней силой, крепчайшая хватка на бёдрах стала железной,  и что-то такое хорошее случилось внутри, что всё тело полыхнуло. Тони затрясся в оргазме, это было долго, ошеломляюще, как никогда раньше.

\- Бля-а-а-адь, - выдохнул он, когда ему – не сразу, далеко не сразу, - удалось выдавить из себя хотя бы ругательство. – Охуеть.

Он прижался к солёному от пота плечу Стива и не нашёл в себе сил открыть глаза. Слышно было, как Стив хватает ртом воздух.

\- Да, - наконец раздышался он. - Сог... согласен.

\- Не ругайся, - нелогично ответил Тони, облизал вспухшие губы. – Стой, куда?

\- Ты же пить хочешь, - пробормотал Стив чуть недоумённо, но послушно замер и попыток подняться не повторял. – Ты бы себя видел сейчас.

\- Что, как жертва атаки отряда секс-террористов? – Тони поднял тяжёлые веки и посмотрел на встревоженного Стива. – Понятно, ещё хуже. Ничего, Стив. Привыкнешь.

Кэп с явным облегчением улыбнулся, мягко поцеловал Тони в губы и проговорил:

\- Я уже испугался, что слишком сильно тебя…

\- Оттрахал, - подсказал Тони. – За всё хорошее. По-моему, в самый раз. Даже можно будет повторить, если ты, конечно, не должен прямо сейчас мчаться спасать каких-нибудь паршивых гражданских.

\- Не должен, - судя по виду, Стив был чрезвычайно этому рад. И стыдился собственной радости. Он осторожно двинулся, и Тони зашипел сквозь зубы, позволил ему выскользнуть. Между ягодицами стало мокро от натёкшей спермы, но это было неважно.

\- Тогда точно повторим, - Тони потянулся, чувствуя, как сладко ноют все мышцы. – И заметь: ты мне должен. Если бы не мой гений и не мой Джарвис, ты бы так и ходил девственником, и…

Стив рассмеялся и прижал его к себе.

\- Злился бы на тебя и дальше, - пробормотал он. – Точно не хочешь, чтобы я принёс воды? У тебя губы… - он покачал головой. – Распухли.

\- К чёртовой матери воду, - пробормотал Тони. – Не старайся заговорить мне зубы, капитан, всё равно не получится. Ты уже осознал, как тебе повезло, и что это не на одну ночь, и что к хренам все костюмы и вибраторы в мире, у меня есть ты? В конце концов, у тебя самая охренительная задница, какую я видел, Джарвис и то оценил, когда с тебя мерки снимал и переносил в модель, и… кэп, да ты покраснел!

\- До сих пор мне таких комплиментов не отвешивали, - пробормотал Стив.

\- Ошибаешься, ты просто не слышал, - Тони уложил ладонь на его поясницу и подтолкнул к себе. – Учти, если это всё было так, чтобы попробовать, я сделаю похуже, чем тот костюм.

\- До сих пор не понимаю, - пробормотал Стив. – Мог просто подойти, намекнуть. Что это за метод соблазнения – запереться в спальне и ждать, пока к тебе ворвутся?

\- Но ведь сработало? – Тони снова погладил Стива по спине. Ложбинка поясницы, поросшая тонким пушком, явно была нарочно создана для того, чтобы гладить её бесконечно. – Эй, кэп. Твоя очередь.

\- Моя очередь что?.. Ох.

\- Вот именно, - Тони уселся на постели, игнорируя стоны перетрудившихся мышц. – Но поскольку ты тип с высокоморальными принципами, а не только с самой ошизительной…

\- Про задницу я уже слышал, спасибо, - отозвался Стив. – Хорошо. Я за справедливость, так что ты прав. Только…

\- Даже не надейся, ждать не буду, - Тони потянулся вперёд, накрыл губами светло-коричневый кружок соска, сжал и отпустил. – Или ты о другом?

Стив кивнул и с явным усилием удержался от стона.

\- Новый щит? – предположил Тони. – Клятва вечной верности? Голова главного читаури на блюде? Ключ к другим вселенным? Давай, кэп, не стесняйся, я на всё готов.

Стив улыбнулся и обнял его, смешно подул в волосы.

\- Не надо таких подвигов, - проговорил он. – Ты только обещай мне, что в следующий раз, если тебе приспичит пообщаться с этим…

Тони нехорошо нахмурился.

\- Что я буду внутри, - быстро договорил Стив и поцеловал Тони в губы, лишив возможности ответить. Говоря откровенно, Тони вообще нескоро обрёл способность говорить.  Стив целовал его ещё и ещё, как-то само собой оказалось, что он уже лежит под Тони и стонет в голос, не пытаясь вывернуться или остановиться, влажная от пота ложбинка между ягодиц не вызывает ни малейшего дискомфорта, когда трогаешь языком и вылизываешь узкое, никем не тронутое…

И какая, в общем, разница, на что именно стояло у Стива Роджерса, если сейчас он заходился стонами и только что не умолял Тони вогнать ему поскорей?

Если и стоило выяснять, то в порядке маленькой сладкой мести. И чтобы Стив перестал так зажиматься. Под ладонями Тони напрягалась идеальная, упругая, крепкая до звона задница, Стив стонал и подставлялся под ласки, вздрагивал всем телом от прикосновений.

И всё-таки Тони спросил, словно кто за язык потянул.

-  У меня стояло на твой костюм… - он поцеловал стонущего Роджерса в губы, подминая под себя и сходя с ума от того, как тесно было даже пальцами, - а у тебя что же, на мой?

Стив ухитрился застонать и рассмеяться разом. Его хотелось так, словно и не было ничего, но всё-таки Тони нашёл в себе достаточно сил, чтобы позаботиться о том, чтобы Стив не вспоминал потом свой первый раз с гримасой боли.

\- Нет, я требую… - Тони согнул пальцы в тесном, узком и шёлковом, тяжело дыша, принялся трахать Стива ими. – Ответа.

\- На… тебя, - выстонал Стив. Подсунул под свою задницу кулаки и приподнялся так, чтобы Тони было удобнее. – Потом, а? Потом!

Тони потянул руку наружу, прижался членом к покрасневшему, влажному от его собственной слюны входу, и вскоре ему стало не до того, чтобы продолжать допрос с пристрастием. Стив под ним замер, в распахнутых глазах замерло удивление, почти шок – и Тони замер тоже, губами вплавился в удивлённо распахнутые губы.

\- Потом, - шепнул он, мягко двинулся вперёд и увидел, как удивление на лице Роджерса сменяется потрясённым пониманием. – Нравится?

\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. Шире расставил ноги, толкнулся навстречу Тони, выгнулся в спине и повторил. – Да. Тони…

Он ахнул, завёл руки за голову и стиснул собственное предплечье. Чтобы не покалечить его, Тони. Когда голыми руками можешь пробить стену, поневоле постараешься уберечь того, кто тебе дорог.

Тони обжигало каждым движением, каждым звуком, каждым взглядом, и когда Стив начал вскрикивать от каждого толчка, он совсем забыл о странной просьбе.

Он собственное имя, и то едва не позабыл, а это было симптоматично.

 

Грохот был оглушителен и внезапен.

\- Блядь. Джарвис, с каких пор у тебя кривые манипуляторы? Кэп, я ценю твою заботу, но даже если бы это были террористы, я бы предпочёл отбиваться более традиционным способом!

\- Э…

\- Перестань выглядеть, как будто ничего не понимаешь. На тебе из одежды только щит. Как думаешь, это согласуется с международными правилами ведения войны? Джарвис, погаси тут всё. Какого чёрта, я всего лишь хотел виски, почему нельзя было оставить на том же месте, где и всегда?

\- Тони.

Особенно неприятным в Стиве было то, что враньё он распознавал чем-то вроде встроенного детектора. Не всегда, но часто.

\- Два глотка меня не убьют, правда. Они и тебя не убьют. Не будь занудой.

\- Тони.

\- Боже, что ещё? Хорошо, обойдусь без виски, идём обратно в постель, я…

\- Тони. Ты же не собирался его включать?

Тони помолчал, недобро оглядел развалившуюся на полу гигантскую фигуру и признался:

\- Собирался развинтить к хренам собачьим. Пока ты не вспомнил. Самовлюблённостью ты не страдаешь, но кто тебя знает, я не могу рисковать, учти, ты ничего этого не слышал, ясно?

Стив, не заботясь о собственном виде, отложил щит и взял Старка за плечи.

\- Оставь его, - он оглядел тускло блестевший в полутьме костюм. – Ты зря ревнуешь. Мне нравишься ты, в костюме в том числе, и я не думал, что ты так всерьёз воспримешь, правда. Я просто подумал…

\- Какую-нибудь глупость, я уверен.

\- Тони.

\- Что-нибудь насчёт того, что у меня стоит на мои собственные модели, или что я втихомолку дрочу на Оптимуса Прайма, или… нет, не спрашивай меня, кто такой Оптимус Прайм, что ты подумал?

В свете реактора лицо Роджерса казалось слишком спокойным.

\- Что тебе может захотеться взять его в постель, когда меня нет рядом. Погреться и… погреться.

\- Спасибо на добром слове. Теперь я эту хрень разберу на атомы, будь уверен.

\- Тони, ради бога.

\- Распылю. Нет, сперва кастрирую, а потом уже распылю.

\- Тони.

\- Ну что?! Ты не этого разве добиваешься? Раньше Джарвис костюмы со стоек не ронял, вывод напрашивается сам собой! Снова заговор? Ты ревнуешь меня к этой чёртовой штуке, почему я не могу его разобрать?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Тебе же не хочется его разбирать. Если честно, мне тоже.

\- Так, - сказал Тони, оглядывая кэпа с ног до головы. – Поясни. У тебя всё-таки стоит на мои костюмы? Учти, это нормально, у всех стоит на мои костюмы, они охренительны, я сам иногда…

Он осёкся.

\- Вот именно, - Стив обнял его и не дал отстраниться. – И если он будет слушаться меня, я не против. Иногда.

\- Если я буду хорошо себя вести, - предположил Тони. - Вроде игрушки.

Стив хмыкнул и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

\- Джарвис, будь добр, убери это куда-нибудь подальше, - попросил он. – Может быть, через несколько лет, когда нам с мистером Старком станет скучно в постели, мы…

\- Не станет, - уверенно заявил Тони. – Но если я и сбегу от тебя к кому-нибудь, то точно к этому парню. Он меня слушается. И не уносится спасать гражданских.

Стив рассмеялся и подхватил Тони на руки.

\- Договорились, - сказал он весело. – Джойстик-то всё равно у меня.

 

Конец.

 


End file.
